


Excerpts from things I'll never write

by coxdana



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coxdana/pseuds/coxdana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't finish a story to save my life and therefore I lose this chance at writing, so I decided I'm just going to write pieces that don't need to be completed. Whether these are poems or little sentences or words about nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poem #1

Trigger Warning; underlying themes of abuse

 

I knew he'd never love me,

And still I tried to change

 

I pierced my lip

And cut my soul

I dyed my hair

And dug my hole.

 

I knew he'd never love me,

And still I tried to change.

 

I knew he'd never love me

And still I cut my hair.

I stayed indoors until I was pale

And then I crept farther into my shell.

 

I knew he'd never love me

And I thought it was okay

To be told no one will love me.

To be always sent away.

 

I knew he'd never love me

The bruises I have proved that.

 

I knew he'd never love me.

But he put on his show.

And like a lost little mouse,

I let the lion trick me.

 

I knew he'd never love me

And so I ran away.

 

I knew he'd never love me

But you're here to stay.

 

I thought you'd never love me

When I pulled out the piercings and let my hair grow out.

 

I thought you'd never love me

Once the truth came out.

 

But here I lay

Watching you breathe softly in our bed.

 

I knew he'd never love me

So I found you instead.


	2. Colors

We had a love that could only be seen in color.

His hands on my skin were hot, vibrant red.

Smoky grey walls,

Chapped lips brushing in vibrant pinks.

Patches of white between my fingers as I cried out-

Purple bruises on my jaw and throat.

Splotchy pinks scattered my collar bones and breasts.

D.C. 05/08/2015


End file.
